world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
01272015MerrowMahtah
10:35 AA: Merrow, still walking slowly and with a limp, makes eye contact with Mahtah and motions her over. 10:37 CC: Mahtah immediately rushes to Merrow's side, offering her shoulder to help him steady himself. "Merrow! Sir, I am thankful you are unharmed!" 10:37 AA: "For now, at any rate" Merrow's voice is squeaky and pained. 10:41 CC: Her brow furrows in worry as she carefully hooks her arm around the highblood's back and lifts him up onto her shoulder. "Sir, you are injured. We should find a place to administer first aid." 10:41 AA: "In a moment. Right now I have to inform you of a situation. This is of utmost secrecy, Mahtah." 10:42 AA: Merrow looks around to make sure that no one's looking or listening in, then continues. 10:43 CC: She shares a glance around, "Of course sir, as always confidintiality will be kept." 10:46 AA: "I do not know if you noticed before he left, but the twink Jack who was just here indicated that he is the one who has been attempting to fill Acenia's Primer." 10:49 AA: Merrow sighs. "It is probably incredibly reckless of me, but I have made an arrangement with him to become a more worthy contender, so as to present him a genuine challenge." 10:49 AA: "It is entirely possible he is planning to lead me into a trap. It is also entirely possible that I am going to get myself krilled in following his teachings." 10:50 CC: She frowns, "That seems to be a substantial risk sir, if I may say." 10:50 AA: "It is. But all of my options are risky." 10:51 AA: "Because of this, I am asking you to be in charge of reviving me if I get krilled." 10:52 CC: "Not a problem sir, I have a stockpile of peptic salve and a portable defibrulator on hand in my first aid kit if need be." 10:53 AA: "That will be good too. But I meant that if my dreamself survives, I am told that I can be revived with a kiss to either my corpse or to my dreamself on Prospit. And I need someone I can trust to ensure that happens in the event of my death." 10:53 AA: "Please understand, this would be a completely chaste kiss. There would be no quadrantial element to it." 10:55 CC: Her face flushes teal "Um...an...unusual request to be certain sir, but if it mis mission critical, it will be done." 10:57 AA: "I understand this is not an area you are comfortable with, Mahtah, but I trust you will be able to get past it for a situation that is literally a matter of life and death." 10:58 AA: "I would not ask you, except you are the person I trust the most in matters such as these, and will be close at hand if I fall on LOBAB." 10:59 CC: She nods, "Understood sir. If need be I will facilitate your revival through oral contact." 10:59 AA: "Thank you, Mahtah." 11:00 AA: "I would endeavor to keep this from everyone. Rilset will know within 48 hours, and there's nothing I can do about that. I fear the other veterans would attempt to talk me out of this if they knew, given their histories with Jack." 11:01 AA: "You can of course tell Acenia anything you wish to. She is aware of my plan." 11:02 CC: "Understood. Is there something I should tell the other players if the inquire into your activities?" 11:03 CC: *they 11:04 AA: Merrow sighs. "You may tell them that I am focusing my time and energy on filling Acenia's Primer, and preparing for the worst in case I cannot." 11:04 AA: "You can even tell them that I am working on mastering my aspect, if you wish. Just avoid bringing up that I am working with an instructor." 11:06 CC: "Understood. I will use as much descretion as possible. Team morale is an important aspect in an active mission." 11:12 AA: "Thank you. Very whale. In that case I will need to seak out your mother to sea if she can get me patched up. Excuse me, Mahtah." Merrow gives a slight incline of his head, then walks off to find Seriad. 11:14 CC: Mahtah shakes her head and insists on helping him walk, "I am afraid I am going to insist that I assist you in finding her sir. You are still injured." She allows herself to show a small smirk, "and I do not wish to have to "revive" you before my first date with Mister Etrors." 11:18 AA: Merrow smirks and accepts her help.